Stopping Her From Drinking The KoolAid
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Season One, Veronica does run off to join the Mooncalf Collective, Keith enlists Lamb's help to bring her back. What will he think when he sees the loving hippy Veronica? V/Casey Gant minor  DoVe


**Stopping Her From Drinking The Kool-Aid**

**Summary: Season One, Veronica does run off to join the Mooncalf Collective, Keith enlists Lamb's help to bring her back. What will he think when he sees the loving hippy Veronica? V/Casey Gant(minor) DoVe**

**Rating: Teen**

**AN: Casey Gant's parents didn't take him away from the Mooncalf Collective in this. **

OOOO

"You came." Casey smiled.

Veronica felt a grin escape. She hadn't felt so at peace in a long time.

"I couldn't stay away." She laughed, she felt like dancing and spinning in circles.

Casey closed the distance between them.

She felt like giggling when he kissed her.

The normal Veronica Mars defense thrown to the wind as she threw her arms around her neck.

She didn't feel the passion that normally came from kissing a guy. It felt like kissing a relative or something.

She didn't care.

She felt so free.

OOOO

"Veronica did what?" Lamb felt like he was on that show Punk'd. Keith Mars had to be making this up.

"She ran off to the Mooncalf Collective." Keith groaned, upset that it had come to this.

"The Mooncalf Collective?" Lamb repeated.

Keith groaned again, "Yes, Lamb."

Don Lamb relaxed back into his chair, "Good riddance."

Keith stood up.

He knew this was a bad idea, but he had to try. This was his daughter they were talking about.

"Sit back down, Mars. I'll help." Lamb rolled his eyes. The Mars family was soo melodramatic.

Keith sat back down, "I tried talking to her, but she says she is happy there."

"So she's already drank the kool-aid?" Lamb was suppressing laughs.

Veronica Mars joined a cult? This was shaping up to be one of the best days Don had had in a couple months.

"I'll go now, if you want." Lamb suggested. The drive to the Collective would be better than sitting here in his office filling out paperwork.

Keith nodded.

OOOO

Lamb couldn't believe that was Veronica Mars.

Her blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed. And that skirt...what the hell happened to the minis that he liked so much?

She still got a response from him, even in this dirty hippy garb.

She looked like the girl before Lilly Kane was murdered...before she had been raped.

The girl who sent him puppy dog looks and basically purred his name.

He rolled his eyes at the hippies he past as he made his way to her. She was hanging on the arm of that Casey Gant kid.

"Mars, you are under arrest." He pulled out his handcuffs.

A look of actual shock crossed her face (he knew when she was faking it), "What? Why?"

He yanked her from the Gant kid, and pulled her wrists behind her, "Breaking and entering."

He hurried and fastened the handcuffs.

The Mooncalves looked at him as he pushed her to the squad car.

"Watch your head."

OOOO

"You look good, Sheriff Lamb. Very fit."

Not a hint of sarcasm.

What the hell did they do to her?

Lamb had to admit he liked the compliments, but missed the spark.

"So, you joined a cult? Good one, Mars." Lamb looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"I wasn't happy." Veronica was staring at him, "I am now."

"You don't need a cult to be happy, a good romp in the bedroom would have worked." He was prodding her, wanting to conjure the real Veronica back.

She laughed, "You offering, Sheriff?"

"The back seat is quite convenient for it, well that's what Sacks says." Lamb smiled in the mirror.

"Like you haven't done it in the cop car." The genuine smile on her face was unnerving. He was used to the smirk.

"Not this one."

"Maybe we should remedy that." Veronica winked at him.

He hit the brakes and turned to look at her, "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"What?" She sent him a look of pure innocence, "I want you, you want me, why make ourselves miserable and just toe around the subject?"

Lamb felt his mouth drop.

He took an extremely shaky breath, "You need a bath."

He turned back in his seat and started driving again.

"After that, then?"

OOOO

It had felt like weeks since Veronica had washed her hair. It hadn't actually been that long, but standing in Lamb's hot shower, it felt like it.

She heard the bathroom door open.

"Your towels are on the counter." She heard his voice, it sounded strained.

She smiled, and pulled the shower curtain open, "Wanna join me?"

Don's mouth dropped open, she felt self-conscious but ignored it. He gulped.

"Don't play this game, Mars."

"I am not playing anything. I am just staking a claim." She smirked, but it wasn't like the old Veronica smirks. He didn't feel like a jackass with this one.

"Staking a claim?" Lamb decided to play along, if it meant he got to look at her naked, "Who says I am yours to claim?"

"You are. And I am yours to claim. I've known it forever, you just haven't caught on, Sheriff."

He took a step closer.

Mistake.

She reached out and yanked his arm, using her strength to pull him against her body.

He groaned.

Surrendered.

OOOO

"A cult, and now, Don Lamb?" Keith couldn't believe his daughter.

She gave him the Veronica Mars smile, "The cult was temporary insanity."

"And Lamb?" Keith mentally admitted Lamb was better than the Kane boy, and the Mooncalf boy that Veronica had been seeing.

"Daddy. Don is the one, ha, for now." She shrugged and grinned.

Keith knew though.

Don was more than 'for now', Keith had seen those two together since Lamb had joined the force.

He had been waiting for this day.

OOOO

"Veronica Mars, as I live and breathe."

She hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"Casey Gant." She smiled, "Hows the Collective?"

He laughed, still handsome as ever, "That was two years ago, my parents had me 'reprogrammed' six days after you were."

"I wasn't reprogrammed, just things were prioritized."

"Yeah, the affair with the sheriff was big news."

"It was more than an affair."

"Really?"

She grinned, and nodded.

"Well, if you want to go to dinner one day and you know, catch up, I can give you my number."

Veronica laughed, "Sorry, Casey. But like I said, it was more than an affair."

She walked past him, waving. He lifted both of his hands, the handcuffs preventing him from a one hand wave. She walked past the counter and straight into Don's office.

"What'd Gant do?" She asked, plopping into the chair infront of his desk.

"Fraud or something." He stood up, walking to her.

He dropped his head, and she arched up.

His kisses still made her feel dizzy.

_Fin_

OOOO

**AN: This came to me when I was watching season one. I liked Mooncalf Veronica, and decided, "HEY! What if she did run away?" **

**This was just a fluff piece. Hope you liked it.**

**Review. **


End file.
